Effet de Mode
by So.Bubule
Summary: C'était une surprise, et en temps normal, il aimait les surprises. Mais peut-être (peut-être) qu'il n'aimait pas que cela... C'est du limite M, rien de graphique à proprement parler, mais tout de même, ça frôle le M...


**Effet de mode.**

Il était allongé sur le lit, le dos aux oreillers. Lily devant lui avait les genoux enfoncés dans le matelas, les jambes légèrement écartées pour lui donner la meilleure impression. Pour le faire saliver. Pour l'exciter comme jamais.

A la base, il aimait bien ce genre de situation, surtout ce à quoi cela menait. Et cette position ne lui déplaisait en rien, au contraire, il avait tendance à vraiment prendre son pied en ayant tout à loisir de l'observer le séduire, la toucher quand elle voulait imposer son rythme, et la guider si besoin faut. Peut-être était-il paresseux et aimait la laisser faire tout le travail (en apparence tout du moins) ou bien abdiquait-il volontiers à dire qu'elle avait carte sur table et qu'être sa chose lui plaisait… Vu sous cet angle, il préférait penser être paresseux…

Cela avait pourtant bien commencé. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle avait une surprise pour lui et toujours partant il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour la suivre dans le dortoir. Elle avait jeté Franck et Remus qui travaillaient sur il ne savait quoi (là tout de suite il s'en fichait à vrai dire) en leur hurlant de ne pas remonter s'ils ne voulaient pas le regretter. Les deux garçons avaient quitté la pièce complètement abasourdis mais avec des regards entendus en passant devant James. Il allait en entendre parler. Qu'en bien même, que diraient-ils ? Si ce n'est que c'est un putain d'enfoiré de chanceux ? Elle avait donc verrouillé la porte par sécurité, puis lui avait dit de s'installer sur le lit avec un rapide baisé. Quand elle commença à se déshabiller doucement, il s'était dit qu'elle avait encore trouvé un article de lingerie qu'il allait tant aimer que détester. Il ne savait pas où elle dénichait toute cette dentelle, mais il avait appris à déballer ses cadeaux avec délicatesse depuis le temps.

Il avait été surpris quand il ne vit aucune nouveauté ni dans le soutient gorge ni dans la culotte. Elle avait néanmoins ce petit sourire en coin qui aurait tenté le diable et elle jouait avec ses cheveux pour leur donner un coté sauvage qu'il appréciait particulièrement (si cela ne tenait qu'à lui, elle ne se peignerait jamais). Elle avait passé ses mains sur ses hanches, caressé ses cotes, son ventre, descendu sur ses cuisses, s'était penchée en avant quand ses doigts effleurèrent l'intérieur des jambes… Il avait sifflé entre ses dents quand elle l'avait regardé en passant la langue sur sa lèvre supérieure, toujours penchée, les doigts sur la dentelle entre ses cuisses. Elle s'était redressée lentement avec un petit soupire, juste pour l'exciter plus que nécessaire (comme si cela servait à quelque chose, à ce niveau il avait hâte d'enlever son pantalon…) et s'était avancée vers le lit en roulant les hanches, les mains sur ses seins cette fois.

Il était bien.

Elle s'était assise sur ses genoux et avait passé un bras dans son cou alors que de son autre main elle défaisait sa chemise. Il avait toujours été très impressionné par sa dextérité lorsqu'il s'agissait de ces petites choses. Défaire ses boutons d'une main comme descendre sa braguette avec les dents. C'était pareil. Par réflexe, il avait posé ses mains sur sa taille et les remontait le long de sa colonne vertébrale pour dégrafer le soutient gorge. Elle l'embrassa alors à pleine bouche et caressa du bout des doigts son entre jambes avant de lui murmurer à l'oreille qu'il devait fermer les yeux. Il n'avait pas écouté tout de suite, et pour se faire comprendre elle lui avait mordillé le lobe avec un gémissement qui lui donna des frissons. Lorsque ses doigts réussirent à défaire le soutient gorge, elle se releva et le poussa un peu plus sur le lit en lui répétant de fermer les yeux.

Avait-il envie de fermer les yeux ? Non. Mais il n'avait pas encore eu sa surprise… Alors il s'exécuta. Il s'installa sur le lit, prés à recevoir ce qui la mettait dans un état pareil avec une once d'excitation certaine et une impatience non dissimulée. Il eut envie de triché, entre ouvrir un œil, d'autant plus qu'il avait gardé ses lunettes, mais se ravisa. Il voulait découvrir ce qu'elle lui avait préparé.

Il n'entendit presque rien, mais il sentit le lit bouger, le matelas s'affaisser au niveau de sa jambe, puis de l'autre, et il en déduit qu'elle devait se préparer à le chevaucher. Oui, c'était ça. Il bandait tellement que cela en devenait gênant (mais vraiment gênant, il allait lui sauté dessus…) et puis dans un murmure et une caresse sur sa jambe elle lui avait dit que c'était bon.

La lumière des bougies du dortoir dessinait des formes sur sa peau réchauffée par le rouge et l'or omniprésents dans la pièce. Elle avait les lèvres entre-ouvertes, gonflées, rouge, il avait envie de les mordre, les dévorer. Ses cheveux retombaient sur ses épaules et sur ses seins, il pouvait apercevoir un téton rose entre deux mèches auburn. Ses yeux descendirent sur son corps, curieux de voir ce qui…

« Oh ! »

Il remonta les yeux pour ne regardez que son regard. Elle le fixa avec un mélange d'excitation et d'appréhension, le doute clairement présent sur son visage. Elle se mordit la lèvre et rougit. Il la regardait avec des yeux ronds de surprise. Il aimait les surprises, mais là il ne s'y attendait pas…

« Mais, ils sont où ? »

Elle s'écarta de lui soudainement timide et s'assit jambes fermement serrées et bras sur la poitrine au pied du lit.

« T'aimes pas, c'est ça… » elle avait une petite voix et il se maudit milles fois d'avoir réveillé le coté farouche qu'il avait pourtant réussi à dévergonder.

Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux en se frottant la tête. Au delà de la timidité, il voyait bien la déception dans ses yeux. Mais la connaissant elle devait en vouloir à elle même plutôt que de le condamner. Elle devait aussi se sentir idiote, et elle détestait se sentir idiote, ça il l'avait compris.

« Non, mais… Je les aimais bien… »

Et c'était vrai. Il avait toujours trouvé qu'ils lui donnaient un charme, quelque chose qu'il était le seul à connaitre de surcroit. Il avait l'impression de rentrer dans le secret quand il les voyait, les touchait. Ils étaient si différents. Ils étaient fins comme délicats, et roux clairs, presque blonds… Il avait toujours trouvé cela unique, atypique presque puisque ses cheveux étaient auburn, roux foncé et lourds, épais… Il les avait toujours trouvé sexy, preuve qu'une rousse l'est partout. Vraiment, il les aimait bien. Il avait l'impression (complètement exagérée, c'est vrai) d'avoir perdu des confidents.

« Je pensais que c'était une bonne idée… Dorcas m'a dit que ça allait être la norme bientôt alors j'ai pensé qu'on pouvait toujours… »

« Dorcas ? »

Elle parlait très vite, elle paniquait surement. Mais qu'est-ce que Dorcas venait faire là dedans ? Elle le regarda avec un visage rouge pivoine.

« Oui… Elle a voulu savoir ce que le futur réservait… »

Il la regarda à nouveau avec des yeux énormes avant d'exploser de rire. Les larmes lui vinrent tout de suite aux yeux et il écrasa sa main sur son visage, relevant ses lunettes. C'était la chose la plus drôle qu'il ait jamais entendu ! Il n'y avait qu'une fille comme Dorcas Meadows pour se poser ce genre de questions ! Pour elle ce devait peut-être être une affaire existentielle… Il se massa les cotes en calmant son fou rire, mais c'était bien compliqué de s'en remettre.

« Avec tout ce qui se passe, elle se souci de l'avenir des poils pubiens de l'humanité ?! »

Sa remarque était fine, elle le fit rire de nouveau. Ah, il pouvait vraiment avoir des phrases d'esprit ! Les deux mains sur le visage il continua de rire à gorge déployée jusqu'à ce qu'il sente le lit s'agiter. Il releva la tête toujours en riant pour découvrir Lily toute nue qui lui tournait le dos et ramassait ses vêtements les sourcils froncés.

Il se redressa d'un coup (peut-être trop rapidement, la tête lui tourna un peu… juste un peu) et s'apprêta à la rassurer. Il l'avait vexée, mais vraiment ce n'était pas sa faute si Dorcas avait des idées complètement dingues ! Il la vit passer sa jupe en premier sur ses hanches, probablement pour lui enlever des yeux son erreur et la raison de son rire. Il se leva et attrapa son poignet quand elle voulu remettre son soutient gorge. En un geste rapide il l'attira vers lui, se rassit sur le lit et l'installa sur ses genoux. Elle ne le regardait pas mais il pouvait bien voir que ses yeux brillaient plus que de nécessaire et à cet instant il s'en voulu d'avoir ri. Il détestait la voir pleurer, depuis toujours, bien avant qu'ils soient ensemble.

« Je suis désolé » lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

« T'es déçu. »

« Non, je n'ai pas dis ça… »

« Mais ça t'a coupé l'envie. »

Il préféra se taire. Elle avait à moitié raison, il avait quasi complètement débandé. Mais pas à cause d'elle (jamais) plus à cause de cette histoire de boule de cristal. D'ailleurs il ne devait pas y repenser, il n'était pas sur de pouvoir garder son calme. Au lieu de cela, il se focalisa sur Lily avec juste sa jupe d'écolière sur elle. Il regarda sa poitrine monter et descendre avec sa respiration, il avait envie de passer sa main sur ses seins, puis sa bouche… Mais il se dit que ce n'était pas l'endroit du conflit. Et puis surtout il voulait savoir.

« Pourquoi tu as suivit Dorcas ? Je veux dire, elle n'a pas vraiment les meilleures idées souvent. »

Elle regardait ses doigts se tortiller sur le tissu de sa jupe (lui ne pouvait s'empêcher de fixer ses seins remontés involontairement par la position de ses bras).

« Je ne voulais pas que tu t'ennuie. »

L'ennui, James connaissait. Il avait passé des journées entières gamin, seul, dans la grande maison d'Inverness à s'imaginer des amis, ou un grand frère… Il avait regardé les pendules pendant des heures en silence attendant que ses parents reviennent de leurs diners mondains, puis il avait connu les soirs de pleine lune quand Sirius et Peter étaient en retenue, Franck le nez dans les bouquins et Remus… L'ennui ne lui était pas inconnu, non loin de là. Mais ennui et Lily, il ne voyait pas le rapport.

« Je sais que tu es sorti avec pleins de filles, et moi le seul garçon que j'ai connu, c'est toi. Je ne dis pas que je t'en veux ou que ce n'est pas bien, juste… Je ne veux pas être la fille sans expérience, sans imagination… »

Lui, il aimait bien qu'elle se débride justement. Lily avait tellement changé, elle n'avait plus rien à voir avec la fille à moitié naïve, à moitié bohème de cinquième année. Elle osait tellement avec lui, comment aurait-il pu s'ennuyer ? Il n'avait rien fait d'exceptionnel depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble, c'était de son initiative que les choses se passaient. Au début c'était pour ne pas la brusquer, mais il avait pris gout à cette conception de la relation à deux, du sexe et du reste. Il adorait la retrouver sous ses draps le soir après l'entrainement, ou bien sentir sa main sur sa cuisse en cours de botanique, et il voulait passer son temps à lui retirer sa dentelle… Il n'avait jamais eu le sentiment de s'ennuyer, ou de lui faire croire que c'était le cas.

Il glissa ses doigts sur son cou puis sa clavicule. Il savait que c'était autre chose. Lily n'était ni stupide ni influençable, mais elle un problème de confiance et de confiance en soi. C'était aussi pour cela qu'il la laissait diriger leurs ébats, pour qu'elle comprenne qu'elle n'avait pas à douter de qui que ce soit. Et s'il pouvait y avoir une personne qui pouvait la faire douter, ce ne pouvait être que Perséphone.

Il savait qu'elles étaient amies, pas au point d'être inséparables, mais juste assez proches pour déjeuner ensemble et s'échanger de bijoux. Et il se dit que ce ne devait pas être simple pour elle d'être dans le même dortoir que l'ex de son petit ami. Si elle pensait qu'il s'ennuyait avec elle, c'est parce qu'elle se comparait à Perséphone.

Il réprima un sourire en pensant à quel point elle pouvait se tromper. Perséphone était une fille bien et il l'aimait bien. Ils étaient sortis ensemble, mais aujourd'hui n'étaient que des camarades et des co-équipiers. Il ne pensait à elle qu'au moment de passer le Souaffle, mais tout le reste de la journée, il respirait Lily.

Il rapprocha son visage du sien et lui embrassa la joue. Ce soir, il décida que les choses devaient être différentes. Ce soir, il devait lui prouver qu'il n'y avait qu'elle, et il allait lui montrer en réparant son erreur de tout à l'heure. Il prendrait son temps pour la découvrir, mais ce soir c'était son tour. Ce soir, il comprit qu'il aimait Lily. Il passa sa main sous la jupe, caressa sa cuisse du bout des doigts et lui écarta doucement les jambes. C'était un lieu qu'il connaissait bien, et pourtant qui semblait nouveau. Elle avait la peau chaude et douce. Elle ferma les yeux et se coula sur son épaule.

Il se dit que peut-être, il aimait beaucoup les surprises.

* * *

Bonjour tout le monde !

Et oui ça fait un bail !

Les études finies, le diplôme, le boulot... Les deux dernières années ont été telles des rouleaux compresseurs soviétiques. Mais je suis en vie !

Je ne m'explique pas comment j'ai eu l'idée de ce Shot. Ce midi j'étais avec mes collègues et on se disait que ce serait bien de créer une série historique dans les années 80. Un de mes amis avec beaucoup d'esprit à alors exposer l'idée que les nanas devaient être particulièrement "touffues" à cette époque, et je me suis dit "bof pas mieux qu'en 70..." Et voila...

Désolée si certains ont été mal à l'aise, ou en voulaient plus... Mais j'ai voulu avoir le cul entre deux chaises... En somme je me remets à la fiction gentillement...

Kisses.


End file.
